Talk:Mario Pirate Hacks
This page needs to be redone. Ok, there's WAY too many pics there. Secondly, gameplay and cartridge photos should be separated. Maybe a slideshow or a slider would be much better. MLJY (talk) 09:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : honestly I think it'd be better to have a subsection for each game and just put its pics in a gallery under that, like this: Super Mario 455546 : This is a hack of whatever, brief description : Mario23.jpg|Cartridge Mario22.jpg|Gameplay screenshot : It doesnt make sense to me to have all the images bundled into one place and all the text in another. Taizou (talk) 17:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) GRAND DAD??? FLEENTSTONES????? Two things. #I’ve noticed that recent edits to this page have stuff like Download or something like this. I removed it once because it didn’t seem to do anything. I’ve never seen this on any other wiki I’ve edited on. Can anyone tell me what this is for? #Where should we place the info on Vinesauce Joel and the "Grand Dad" meme? It was placed in the Grand Dad: Mario 7 section once before it was reverted for being redundant as it was already in the Trivia section. Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 18:06, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Grand Dad Mario release date? I think the Grand Dad Mario game was released in late summer/fall 1992. The Flintstones game was released in 1991 in the West, and August 7, 1992 in Japan. Seeing as how pirates often use sources from Japanese games, and the fact that the Mario hack is copyright '92, it was likely released shortly after that date. Anyone got a PCB number? Logo1999 (talk) 19:00, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi, there are no PCB code for that game unfortunately. You can see a photo of it on my blog: J.Y. Company stuff (part1) MLJY (talk) 21:50, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Stuff not here I'm adding an overflow of a bunch of stuff not on this page. If an admin sees it please add it to the article. (and why am I banned from editing, I made this page goddammit) * There's a Crash Bandicoot hack of Mario 1, running on a "small screen" Famiclone. I'm guessing it's 3, since that one is "missing" in the hacked series (Crash 1 is Jungle Book, 2 is Monsters in my Pocket and 4 is Little Nemo). See here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywqifolFsZE * Really weird one, a hack of Mario 1 called Al Bashas Adventures. Seems to genuinely be a hack based on a Mediterranean village. See here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kVeygp62a0 * There are a couple 32-bit Cube Tech hacks of Mario games as well. Maze Adventure (Mario Bros.) is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJiVQV_dRRE Jumper/Bobby Go (Super Mario Bros.) is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2A4czRJ8eQ * I think that some of the hacks with their own respective pages should get a mention here as well. Super Mario & Sonik 2 and Wario Land 2 (Famicom) should at least be linked on this article, and there's also a bunch of Street Fighter hacks (Mario Fighter III, Mari Street Fighter III Turbo, and the BEAUTIFUL Ancient and Modern Heros). * For whatever reason, a bunch of the Mario hacks got written over other versions of the games on some early '00s multicarts. The colors, music, text, etc. are messed up as such. The ones I've seen before are: Pka Chu with Mario 1 graphics (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFNyKqxtCyE), Mario 1 with Pka Chu graphics, and Mario 1 with Mario 15 graphics (this was called Sonic Boy 15 iirc). * Speaking of Mario 15, it looks like that ROM was actually a very early internet-spread hack, possibly the first ever put on cartridge. It's still worth mentioning here, since it's effectively the first of its kind. There is an alternate version of the game as well, where you play as Tails instead of Sonic. * Famicom Disk System hacks were distributed very early in the Famicom's lifespan. It's hard to say if they really count because they're so radically different in how they were distributed; but here's Mario Castlevania and Mario Zelda. https://fcgamer.wordpress.com/category/castlevania/ * This barely even qualifies, but some bootleggers made super cheap "educational" titles, poorly programmed on the Family Basic (which is an official Famicom keyboard). The Family Basic allowed for some simple programming, and had a selection of Nintendo characters that could be added in. A lot of keyboard clones include this one "Finger Game", where Pauline from Donkey Kong shoots falling letters. There are a handful of others as well (most aren't actually games though). * Noticing a distinct lack of Donkey Kong here. There's tons with him, including Domkey Kong (Tiny Toons), What's Up (Inventor DK), Rescue Kuck/Rescue (Inventor DK Jr.), Bandits/Frogland (DK 3), Ninja Turtles 2 ("Y2K" DK Jr.), Toy Story ("Y2K" DK), and some Cube Tech ones I can't be bothered to get the name of (Jr., 3, and Math). * And finally, a slight bit of proof that Mario 18 exists. Don't buy from this website, they just send you random shit. I bought this and got a Vii instead. Either way, it's in the list. http://www.kanrio.com/2014UP.html If anyone needs cropped pictures, extra footage and whatnot I can get them. Multiple series in parallel? I just realized, while looking at this page, that there seem to have been at least two series of Mario bootlegs released in parallel, judging from certain design and naming patterns: * The "Super Bros." series. These are often distinguished, at least in their original releases, by: ** Either not having the word "Mario" in the title at all, or only having it in a subtitle. ** Having a logo design inspired by the "Super Mario Bros. 4" text on the Japanese version of Super Mario World, in the upper right of the cartridge label. ** Having the Chinese title in the upper left of the label. ** Having the sequel number printed in larger font somewhere in the lower left quadrant. * The Dian Shi Ma Li series, as I'll call it. This includes the Armadillo and Flintstones hacks, and is distinguished by: ** Using the Mario design from Dian Shi Ma Li on the title screen. ** Having a plain yellow background with the sequel number in Roman numerals, and the Chinese title printed on top of that number. There seem to be some weird exceptions with the later games, however: * "Super Mario 14" (the Yanchamaru hack) follows the cartridge design of the "Super Bros." series, and is titled accordingly on the original cartridge label, but does not have the same naming scheme on the title screen. (Is the "Super Mario 14" version possibly a title hack of an earlier version?) * "Mario Bros. 14 Adventures" (the Tiny Toon 2 hack) reuses quite a bit of title screen elements from "Super Bros. 11", but unlike that series, it includes the word "Mario" on both the cartridge and title screen. The cartridge also does not follow the "Super Bros." design pattern. Possibly a different group stealing assets from the "Super Bros." team, or a group that split off? * "Super Bros. 16" (the Yanchamaru 2 hack) follows the "Super Bros." naming pattern on the title screen, but *not* on the cartridge--is the cartridge a reprint? This would definitely be in line as a sequel to the hypothetical "Super Bros." version of 14, if such a thing exists. * "Fighting of the Malilugi" and its sequel may possibly be from the same team as "Mario Bros. 14 Adventures"-- they all do the same thing where Mario's face is used as the "O" in "Mario". --Codeman38 (talk) 03:58, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Article contents Follow-up to my suggestion to have this page discarded. Are we keeping it? Solely for multicarts hacks that can't really be mentionned on a stand-alone page? A full duplicate for the stand-alone articles? In a way I don't mind keeping it but in its current form, it's barely readable. What should we do to make it proper? Remove all sub-trivia and sub-galleries and just link to the single pages? Keep the simple paragraphs but remove galleries and trivias? Regroup all numbered hacks in a table, like it's being done in the better pages (i.e., J.Y. Company's article). I don't mind the tag removed, really but we need to find a proper solution then. MLJY (talk) 23:00, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I really don't see a problem with the page in its current state at all. But if a change is necessary, the last two options you mentioned would work the best IMO. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 23:59, February 3, 2020 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789